


Be x My x Valentine

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Budding Love, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: Illumi is confused about love, and Hisoka is a lovesick puppy





	Be x My x Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a little something for Valentine's day, I might come back to rewrite this.

Illumi would say he never really felt love before, at least outside of family. When he moved in with Hisoka, sure they would spend time together, and he was semi closer to Hisoka than any other unfortunate to cross his path, the only difference was Hisoka managed to survive him. Illumi knew he liked Hisoka's company. Liked a few of his quirks, and their little trysts were nice, but this love holiday was coming up, and it started to make him think. All the couples he saw around him were close, too close. Why? What could they possibly gain out of the relationship when so many people let their emotions be toyed with and ended up hating the same holiday they boasted to 'love' before? Sounded like a waste of time.

Hisoka was with him to get their groceries for the week, "Hey, Illumi, we've known each other for a long while now, and..." Was Hisoka nervous, or was he just pausing for dramatic effect to make sure he was paying attention? 

"And?" 

"There's this festival I've been wanting to go to, but everything requires two people..." Ah, Hisoka wanted to go to the love festival they heard about the week before, "Would you want to go with me?" 

Thinking for a small bit he thought about anything he had to do, there wasn't anything his parents wanted of him since they were on vacation themselves. His eyes found Hisoka's hopeful ones, the magician was practically on his knees waiting for Illumi's answer, "Okay, might as well find out why people think love is so important." 

Hisoka's face was unreadable, but he grinned, "Oh? Be careful, Illu, I might take that as a challenge." Out of everyone Hisoka met, he had to fall in love with an assassin that was taught not to love, or rather never taught what real love is. 

\-----

Turned out the festival was in a different city that took them two hours to get to, but Hisoka had pulled all stops to get them a seat by a window to see the city spread festival of love, "Doesn't that just fill your stomach with butterflies?" Illumi was confused by that since Hisoka never really expressed interest in these kinds of things.

"Why would it?" 

"Well, everything is the color of blood, and how romantic to give your beating heart to another. Better yet taking and yanking out someone's heart~" That sounded more like Hisoka, though oddly it made Illumi have a small appreciation for the festival. How else could the colors and heart thing mean? Hisoka had a point.

Thinking for a moment he was curious, "Would you give me your heart?" 

Hisoka grinned licking his lips, "If you gave me yours too." Illumi wasn't entirely sure if he meant the actual organ. Still, peering out of the window it made him think of how deeply rooted love could be even if he didn't fully understand it like others did. He wondered if Hisoka understood it. Would he tell him a lie if he asked? 

\-----

When they touched down the sun was lower in the sky a late afternoon where it turned a few shades orange giving the festival a gradient hue of warm colors, "Pretty isn't it?" Hisoka loved color, having dyed his hair pink and red for the occasion, his clothes however were for once something that could blend in. If anyone saw them they could just as easily be forgotten the next day. 

He forgot to answer Hisoka's question for a minute, noting how he didn't in the sky but rather his acquaintance, "Yeah, it kind of is." 

"Hm, what to do first..." Hisoka held his hand gently and lead them through the busy streets of couples, stopping every so often to look at something shiny that caught his eye. Illumi had tugged his hand when he saw something he wanted, gourmet chocolates being given as prizes to some kind of game, "Zoldycks and their sweet tooths." The way Hisoka said that didn't seem malicious or mean but Illumi couldn't put his finger on it. 

The vendor had noticed them and ushered them over, "Test your love! Know your love and earn something sweet! Or leave empty handed with a broken heart. Would you two like to play?" Hisoka turned to Illumi giving him that look that he desperately wanted to do this.

"How much to play?" Hisoka held his hand and smiled when Illumi asked.

"Five hundred jenny." Illumi handed her the small bill and was told to sit opposite of Hisoka at the table, "Alright, I'll ask a question and both of you will write down what you think is right, then I'll ask each of you what the other wrote down, get all three of my questions right and you get your prize." Illumi thought it was simple enough, he knew the clown more than anyone else wanted to, "Okay, first question!" They pulled out a card from their pocket, "What is your favorite color?" 

Easy. Hisoka loved pink, though he never told Hisoka his favorite color... 

"Alright, are you two done? Let me see your cards, don't show each other." The person got their cards, and Illumi noted how their respective card was either pink or red. Easy to keep track of, "Okay, you, sir," they turned to Illumi, "What is their favorite color?" 

"It's pink." Looking over to Hisoka they had a grin on their face but their eyes were softer.

"Correct! Now," turning to Hisoka, "What is his favorite color?" 

"It has to be blue." What?

"Correct!" Illumi was shocked, how could Hisoka possibly know that!? The only thing more embarrassing was how Hisoka didn't hesitate, than again he didn't either... "Next question, where is your favorite place to kiss on your partner?" Illumi blushed knowing what he'd have to say out loud. He knew what Hisoka liked... Would Hisoka save him the embarrassment or would his nature to disrupt make him tell the truth? Hm, knowing him he'd want Illumi to say it.

The vendor got their card and blushed when they saw the answers, "Ahem," they asked Hisoka this time, "Where does he like to kiss you?" 

"The back of my neck." He was right.

"And where does he... um, where does he like to kiss you?" 

Illumi blushed red, and Hisoka chuckled under his breath giving Illumi bedroom eyes, "Under the head of my... dick..." 

"Correct." A small moment of silence passed until the vendor was able to pull the last card from their pocket, "Last question, what do you love the most about your partner?" 

The question caught him off guard. Love? He didn't have an answer to that. What would Hisoka write down? What would he say? Hisoka had already written down his answer and saw Illumi struggling to even write a word. Illumi met his eyes, was Hisoka nervous? No, concern... Concern for what? Hisoka was closer to him than anyone else he knew, he wasn't entirely sure on how to answer... Think. He wrote down an answer.

They handed in their cards and they asked Illumi, "What does he love the most about you?" 

Illumi thought for a moment, about what Hisoka would praise him for, and just what his answer could be, but there was one answer Hisoka could write down that he knew he'd say, "He loves everything about me." 

"Wow, correct." Looking to Hisoka, "What does he love about you?" 

"He doesn't know." 

"Sorry. That's not right. He wrote down, 'Eyes'. But you both almost had a perfect score, here is a rose for both of you." They each were given a flower and fot up from the table. Hisoka met his gaze, and Illumi wished he had wrote that down because Hisoka was actually right. He knew the answer Illumi really felt. 

They walked away from the game in silence, "Why didn't you tell the truth?" 

Leave it to a constant liar to ask that kind of question, "I don't know, I didn't think that was an option. Why didn't you tell the truth?"

"What do you mean?" Really? Hisoka was going to pull that trick with him?

"Because that was an easy answer you knew I'd get, you and I both know you don't love me." Hisoka's face was unreadable again, more than usual. Wait. "No... You actually love me?" 

Hisoka pulled a little box from his pocket, "I was going to propose to you." Illumi was taken aback by that, Hisoka actually loved him. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't say yes if he wasn't in love, but Hisoka had planned this whole thing... "We should go home, forget this ever happened." 

"No, wait." Illumi put a hand over the little box, and Hisoka's hand, "I can't say yes, because I don't know what love is, but I do want to find out what it actually is. So, would you want to be my Valentine?" 

"I'd love to be."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to write a second part to this, but I hope you all enjoyed this


End file.
